Digital graphic design, image editing, audio editing, and video editing applications (hereafter collectively referred to as media content editing applications or media-editing applications) provide graphical designers, media artists, and other users with the necessary tools to create a variety of media content. Examples of such applications include Final Cut Pro® and iMovie®, both sold by Apple® Inc. These applications give users the ability to edit, combine, transition, overlay, and piece together different media content in a variety of manners to create a resulting media project. The resulting media project specifies a particular sequenced composition of any number of text, audio clips, images, or video content that is used to create a media presentation.
Various media-editing applications facilitate such composition through electronic means. Specifically, a computer or other electronic device with a processor and computer readable storage medium executes the media content editing application. In so doing, the computer generates a graphical interface whereby editors digitally manipulate graphical representations of the media content to produce a desired result.
In many cases, media content is recorded by a video recorder coupled to multiple microphones. Multi-channel microphones are used to capture sound from an environment as a whole. Multi-channel microphones add lifelike realism to a recording because multi-channel microphones are able to capture left-to-right position of each source of sound. Multi-channel microphones can also determine depth or distance of each source and provide a spatial sense of the acoustic environment. To further enhance the media content, editors use media-editing applications to decode and process audio content of the media clips to produce desired effects. One example of such decoding is to produce an audio signal with additional channels from the multi-channel recording (e.g., converting a two-channel recording into a five-channel audio signal). With the undecoded and decoded signals, editors are able to author desired audio effect representing motion through certain advance sound processing. The media-editing application may further save these authored audio effects as presets for future application to media clips.